The Recovery of The Scythe: Chapter 4
The Ares cabin came in and we all started cheering. I floated down and watched as the flag changed from black to blood red and the skull changed to an ugly boar’s head. I started giving high fives and laughing with my team. Suddenly the earth shook. I looked over and saw Jacob standing in the middle of a ring of hell fire. The look in his eyes was pure murder. He raised his arms and ghostly hands emerged from the earth. The hands quickly grew into bodies. Soon an entire legion of zombies was standing ready for orders. Jacob locked eyes with me and his warriors understood. I looked back at the rest of the campers, the dragon was a walk in the park compared to this. “Go.” I yelled to the campers. “They’re after me, find Chiron, or Mr. D I don’t care, they can stop this faster than I can.” With that the campers ran for it. The only one’s who stayed behind were Nolan, Sayuri, Gant, and Angelica. “You guys should go too.” I said calmly. “This is gonna get ugly.” “No way,” Nolan piped up. “We got your back no matter what.” I looked at the others and they nodded in agreement. It was five against about 100 plus a psychopathic son of Hades. To most people this would’ve been suicide. But we were some of the most powerful demigods at camp. Still this wasn’t gonna be easy. The zombie army advanced and we went on the offensive. Nolan was the fastest and pulled out his sledge hammer and started smacking warriors left and right. Angelica engaged a couple with her trident. Gant and Sayuri believe it or not stood back to back working together and taking out huge numbers of zombies. I waded right through the mob smacking zombies aside when they came too close. Jacob stood in the back apparently waiting for me. We stood ten feet apart, the fighting around us had stopped but I couldn’t afford to look around. Jacob fixed me with a cold stare. He had recovered his helmet and it seemed to radiate fear and power. He unsheathed his sword, a deadly stygian iron blade. I raised my staff and thunder shook the sky. Jacob shot hell fire at me. I sprang into the air, the heat singeing my clothes. I shot a bolt of lightning at him but a wall of earth erupted from the ground and blocked it. He started hurling boulders the size of BMWs at me. My staff changed into a mace and I soon felt like I was fighting a deadly pitching machine. I summoned a whirlwind and pushed Jacob backward. When the wind died he pointed up at me with his sword. “Coward,” He shouted. “Come down and face me like a true warrior!” Helooked tired but determination and hate shown in his eyes. I dropped to the ground and almost felt over. Using the winds and blasting lightning had drained me but I steadied my self and prepared for another attack. Jacob and I ran at each other. We got with in three feet of each other our weapons poised to kill. Jacob swung his sword down towards my head. I tried to raise my staff for defense but my arm wasn’t moving fast enough. I braced my self for the impact I could see Jacob’s face with a cruel and triumphant smile spread across it. Suddenly with a loud yelp Jacob was hoisted into the air and I was pulled backwards. I began to struggle against my restraints until I realized they were grape vines. Standing in the middle of the clearing was our camp director Dionysius (aka Mr. D).